degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Finchel and Gwent Dedication Appreciation
ciIf you're an anti-shipper or a pessimist on these 2 ships cause of the different genres, please swerve outta here and don't comment cause my fangirl feelings are fragile and it's appreciate and dedicate not hate! Even as a joke please swerve. If you ship both, one if you watch either show or possibly ship it cause of how I ship em be free to comment <3 But seriously I have so many feels. This is about my #1 TD OTP, #1 Glee OTP and #1 OTPs of mine in the world: Gwent and Finchel. I love them so much that my love for them surpasses Parcy although I love them that's another story. Gwent- Gwen and Trent. Gwen is the loner goth girl who can appear cold but she ain't that hostile, Trent's the nice, cool, musician. When they met sparks flew. They got along really well throughout season 1. Especially in the awake-a-thon and they were talking and in the talent show episode when Trent sang that love song for her then Heather HAD to read Gwen's diary and embarras my home girl and my homeboy. Then next thing you know Trent and Gwen are still adorable when Trent is helping Gwen face her worst fear till one of his own had to come and block them leaving Gwen pissed at this until Trent told her she'd be the last person he'd leave buried alive. Then in Search and Do Not Destroy (My favorite fucking episode) they had such awesome interactions like when Trent called Gwen beautiful after a morning swim she blushed as she was sketching him she denied her crush on him but it's so obvious. He helped her get her key and they admitted how they felt about eachother leading Gwen to kiss Trent much to his surprise but he obviously liked it and Heather HAD to break that up since her and Gwen hated eachother she had Lindsay write up a fake love letter and kiss Trent so Gwen would see which broke her heart and Trent's as he believed Heather's lies, Gwen told LeShawna, LeShawna had everyone tell everyone to boot Heather or Trent sadly it was Trent but gladly he and Gwen made up. And as Trent was rooting for Gwen to win he started falling in love with her. She was however pissed about the Heather thing and he was proving her love for her as to carry a heavy ass rock, but they made up (her version she won they hugged after and became bf/gf HOLLA) (Owen's version he won both Gwen and Trent DID start going out afterwards as he picked her up and made her say it). Then they started going off strong until Trent's jealousy started when Gwen and Duncan were super friendly with one another and Trent went crazy and threw challenges for her (reason why Trent should never listen to Owen). She broke up with him he was in tears as he found out she sold him out but they did become friends afterwards when he defended her in the Aftermath and when he knew about Gwuncan....... awkard but friendly as a sign points it could be possible they may love eachother. POSSIBLY! I love Gwent because Gwen was much more independent when she was with him and herself and Trent could see past her tough exterior and was there for her through thick and thin. Finchel - Finn and Rachel. At first these 2 had their differences Rachel being a loner and Finn being the popular quarterback they did become friends when Finn joined New Directions (blackmail by Will). Finn was however scared of Rachel's competitive and agressive nature but grew attracted to her as she did for him despite dating Quinn Fabray and when Rachel dated Puck for a brief while. Then sometime after Sectionals they dated (As Rachel overheard the other ND members talk about Puck being the father of Quinn's baby and not Finn so she told him, Finn pounded on Puck and broke up with Quinn in a fit) but Finn broke up with her and Rachel got pissed and sang a tell off song and started dating Jesse St. James (who became Jesse St. Jackass) until he egged her and as the school year was close to an end they started dating and at Regionals Rachel told Finn to break a leg and he told her he loved her. Season 2 they start off strong until Rachel finds out about Finn and Santana (before Finchel bloomed) she was pissed at him for a while until they made up and she told Finn she made out with Puck resulting in a break up. Then at Christmas time they look for trees and Rachel kisses Finn but he rejects her not ready to forgive her. Despite being broken up they had feelings for one another although Finn got back with Quinn which Rachel was distraught by this once Quinn revealed it although later Finn broke up with Quinn again as he felt for Rachel as he tries to get back with her as he goes to the auditorium with a flower in his hand until he sees Jesse kiss Rachel leaving him heart broken. In New York they seem to be comfortable with eachother again until he tries to kiss her and Rachel leaves. Then they sing the ever so beautiful "Pretending" leading to a kiss which cost them at Nationals but they got bak together in the end. Season 3 they still go strong though there are some struggles with them such as the first time though Rachel had gone through with it. And as Finn proposes to Rachel though she says yes though it is conflicting with Rachel planning on going to NYADA and Finn being unsure of what to do after High School his choices like joining the army and following Rach to NYADA which he didn't get in but she did. After grad he set her free which was tearful as they kiss in tears once Rachel leaves the car then kiss before Rachel aboards the train and Finn is running alongside until he can't go any further, to which Rachel continues to cry. Season 4 they officially break up as Rachel states she is infuriated at how he keeps making her chase him and she's tired of being confused and she doesn't need him to give her freedom, and with that, Rachel says she can't do it anymore, at least for now and says that she and him are done. However they are saddened but still show love for eachother although they had become friends especially with Rachel's relationship with Brody until their break up. In Season 5 it was possibly hinted Finchel would reunite but it couldn't with Cory Monteith's passing on July 13th so they decided to have Finn die with him as to how iconic he was. And Rachel had represented a plaque to honor Finn. I love Finchel because of Finn's optomistic, care free personality was a foil to Rachel's perfectionist nature and how he was the only one in ND nice to her in the beginning. Love to my lovlies! Gwent and Finchel's playlist: Fits for both or either couple of whoever's POV She Will Be Loved (Official Gwent song since Trent's favorite song sounds like something similar) Pretending (Official Finchel song) Stay Sail Don't Stop Believin' (Another Official Finchel song) Nothing and Everything A Thousand Years Mr. Brightside Scattered Shadow Of The Day Gives You Hell (Original) Gives You Hell (Rachel's version) No Air: Glee version, Austin and Alyssa version, Original Time (Clock Of The Heart) I Hate Everything About You What Hurts The Most Simple and Clean You Belong With Me Better Than Revenge (Tyler Ward) Chasing Cars Collide Wait For You Shattered Broken Pieces Breakeven 7 Things Bottom Of The Ocean Goodbye Got Dynamite These Four Walls Right Here Waiting My Immortal Because Of You When You're Gone My Happy Ending Keep Holding On Fall To Pieces Take Me Away Things I'll Never Say Slipped Away Breakaway A Thousand Miles Fireflies Business Misery Business Decode Love Story Until Your Mine Don't Forget Love Drunk Jar Of Hearts When You Look Me In The Eyes Fall For You Love The Way You Lie I'm Yours Good Night and Goodbye Taking Over Me Only One The Scientist Gwent Shrine Finchel Shrine Together 4ever (Credit to Ash for making me this <3) Category:Blog posts